I remember you from somewhere
by Lady Battousai456
Summary: One night, Kaoru remembers that she's seen Kenshin before. It sucks, I probably won't leave it up. ::discontinued::
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hello! This is my first pathetic attempt to write a fic on this site, so beware! Anyway, I don't think I'll continue this, because it's awful, I just wanted to try it out. I might keep going if people like it, but...who knows. If you hate it, I'll just kill it. It's Kaoru thinking about why Kenshin seems so familiar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was exhausted. It was at least 2 in the morning. She silently walked past Kenshin's room, but not before peeking in. She knew he was asleep because of the way his chest rose up and down steadily. He looked like a child when he was asleep. Many nights she longed for him to wake up and smile at her with his wonderful Rurouni smile, but he never did. Finally she headed to her own room and prepared for bed. As she slid into her futon she began thinking about her Rurouni.  
  
Kaoru's POV 'Why does he remind me of someone I know, besides him of course? It's like I've known him longer than I thought, but I can't remember. I don't know if it's because he's been living with me for over a year, but something still seems weird. I've thought about this since the day I met him, and I can't figure it out! It's starting to annoy me!'  
  
Normal POV Soon Kaoru found herself drifting off to sleep, but was suddenly thrown into a flashback.  
  
Flashback:  
  
8 year old Kaoru was watching her father train the students in the dojo. As always, she secretly trained along with all the boys in the back. Her father only practiced with her alone, and wouldn't allow her in with all the boys, even though he knew that she was better than all of them. She practiced with them, to learn moves ahead of time, so that when her father thought them to her, she was already pretty good. On this particular day, she stopped early, because she heard some noise over the wall. She picked up her boken and scurried up the huge tree that she hid her trusty boken in. She was the only one that could make it up there, making it the perfect hiding spot. When she reached the top, she had a perfect view of the street in front of her home. Usually it was uneventful, but today was different. There was a huge crowd of people in the street and they were watching a big group of men walking down the street. She immediately recognized them as Shinsengumi, but that was not what she was interested in. There was a man, no, a boy standing in the crowd, wearing a navy Gi and white Hakama. His hair was the reddest she had ever seen on anyone and was in a high ponytail. He also carried two swords, telling Kaoru that he was a soldier. Suddenly he looked straight at her, making her see his burning amber eyes. She gasped out loud and nearly fell out of her tree, but looked back at him. She was not one to cower away at someone's gaze, even though his was quite terrifying. He looked away, and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a stunned Kaoru in the tree. End Flashback  
  
Normal POV Kaoru opened her eyes and sat straight up. That was where she had seen him. She knew it!  
  
Kaoru's POV 'I knew it! I knew that I had seen him somewhere before, I wonder if he remembers me? Tomorrow I will have to ask him.  
  
Author's notes:dodges tomatoes and other various fruits and vegetables being chucked at her. I know it sucked! Please just tell me so I can delete it! There's also probably a lot of spelling errors with the Japanese terms, because I'm not Japanese! So please ignore them. I give this fic a week, that's it. Also, if there's any confusion, she saw him when he was 18, so he was still Battousai. 


	2. Author's notes

Well, I've decided to kill this fic, but I'll leave it up here. If people want to give themselves nightmares due to my horrible writing, then it's their decision and I don't care. I never liked this fic and knew it was horrible so I'm discontinuing it. But that's okay, cuz now I'll work on my writing and I'll hopefully improve! Thanks to alimentaire for being honest!  
  
-Lady Battousai456  
  
Thanks to i-love-yami though for your support. 


End file.
